


I promise...

by daisy_illusive



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fighting Stray Kids, Nine or None, Other, This is only a fic full with my frustrations with the situation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Chan hace una promesa que no sabe si podrá cumplir, pero que desea con toda su alma que se haga realidad… quizás… no debería haber hecho esa promesa tan ambiciosa.





	I promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: si no habéis visto el programa y queréis verlo más tarde y no queréis enteraros de nada, mejor no lo leáis; si por el contrario estás frustrados por los acontecimientos y necesitáis leer algo como esto, sois bienvenidos.  
> Notas: tal y como he puesto al principio, no hay parejas en esta historia, simplemente he desatado todas las preocupaciones, frustraciones y demás que puede tener nuestro pequeño líder y las he mezclado con mi indignación sobre lo que está pasando con Stray Kids.  
> Comentario de autora: siempre que estoy realmente frustrada sobre algo escribo, porque es la única forma de sacar fuera mis mayores frustraciones (lo hice cuando EXO comenzó a deshacerse y lo hago ahora, cuando Stray Kids también se deshace ante mis ojos sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo). Espero que os guste.

—Vamos a debutar todos juntos. Lo vamos a hacer siempre perfecto para que JYP no pueda tener queja de nosotros y vamos a sobrevivir unidos. Somos Stray Kids y nadie podrá vencernos. Lo prometo

 

Aquellas habían sido las palabras que Chan les había dicho a sus chicos, las palabras de ánimos que necesitaban los ocho muchachos que él mismo había organizado a su alrededor, aquellos que lo tenían todo, aquellos que se complementaban de la mejor forma y aquellos que harían que ese equipo llegara tan alto como las estrellas. Chan estaba completamente seguro de que podían hacerlo porque todos tenían el talento y la fuerza necesaria para ello, para poder alcanzar sus sueños, para poder debutar todos juntos.

 

Y el plan que debían seguir para ello era fácil en su opinión… pero no lo era…

 

Desde el primer momento, la presión, las grandes expectativas, los pequeños fallos y la imponente presencia de JYP fueron demasiado para todos ellos y, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la promesa que Chan les había hecho a sus miembros había sido hecha pedazos de forma cruel, sin que él, como el líder que los guiaba, pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Y Chan sintió con la primera eliminación que su corazón y su mente se rompían, de la misma forma que sintió cómo el interior de sus miembros también comenzaba a hacerse pedazos porque tenían que dejar atrás a uno de ellos.

 

MinHo. MinHo. MinHo. MinHo.

 

MinHo quien siempre había trabajado duro con todos ellos para hacer que sus coreografías fueran lo más detalladas y lo más impresionantes posibles. MinHo quien había estado siempre pendiente de todo aquel que necesitara ayuda con el baile. MinHo quien siempre estaba ahí para poder apoyar a quien lo necesitara. MinHo quien a pesar de llevar con ellos poco tiempo se había ganado un hueco en sus corazones, un hueco que dejó vacío también en sus vidas y que ellos eran incapaces de llenar.

 

Chan se sentía mal por él, se sentía mal por no haberlo podido salvar, por no haber podido cumplir su promesa… pero todavía se sentía peor al ver cómo MinHo se culpaba a sí mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno, se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de quedarse con ellos y porque no había trabajado lo suficiente para estar al nivel de los demás. A Chan le dolía verlo así, porque MinHo era su amigo, porque MinHo no tenía la culpa de nada, porque MinHo no estaba por debajo de ninguno de ellos, porque MinHo era igual que los demás y aquella eliminación había sido totalmente injusta.

 

Pero Chan no solo se sentía mal por él, se sentía mal porque era incapaz de hacer que el resto de sus miembros pudieran olvidar y afrontar los siguientes retos con la mente clara… porque él mismo era incapaz de dejar de pensar en todo aquello. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿Qué era lo que fallaba? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor? Chan tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta y simplemente era incapaz de responderlas porque el tan solo planteárselas le hacía daño de forma inimaginable, por eso, trató de evitarlas y simplemente seguir adelante.

 

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de echar de menos a MinHo en cada momento de su día… no podía dejar de pensar en qué habría sucedido si hubiera sido un mejor líder y hubiera cuidado más de él. Y los demás miembros de Stray Kids se sentían de la misma forma, culpables de algo que realmente no era culpa suya y dejando totalmente vacío el hueco que MinHo había dejado en sus vidas.

 

La cama que había ocupado por semanas seguía totalmente intacta, sin nadie que se hubiera atrevido a sentarse siquiera en ella y Chan veía cómo cada vez que WooJin entraba a la habitación que los tres habían estado compartiendo observaba la cama con aire melancólico. También veía cómo nadie en el grupo era capaz de sentarse en el asiento de la furgoneta que MinHo había ocupado la última vez o cómo todos lo buscaban en las prácticas esperando oír su voz cada vez que alguno se equivocaba o cómo todos habían asumido tanto que eran nueve, que el número siempre aparecía en sus mentes antes de poder corregirse.

 

No obstante… tenían que seguir adelante. Chan había visto a muchos _trainees_ quedarse atrás a muchos chicos y chicas que habían abandonado a mitad y él no quería que su equipo fuera igual, él no quería que los niños perdidos que él había recogido dejaran escapar aquello por lo que habían luchado tanto… y trató de ser fuerte, trató de ser todavía mejor líder y trató de que todos ellos lo hicieran lo mejor posible para que la eliminación de MinHo no hubiera sido en vano.

 

Había perdido a uno de sus chicos, pero Chan no estaba dispuesto a perder a más de ellos. Si ocho era el número destinado para ellos, conseguiría que ese número no fuera menor y trataría por todos los medios posibles hacer ver que nueve era el número idóneo.

 

Y el programa continuó y JYP siguió dándoles misiones. Y ellos trataron de seguir adelante sin cubrir realmente el espacio que había dejado MinHo, porque no había forma posible de que éste fuera llenado.

 

Pero aunque ellos trataron de hacerlo perfecto, aunque ellos trataron de no dejar ver ninguna de sus flaquezas, la presión era demasiada y la edad poca y los miembros que llevaban menos tiempo en la empresa fueron aquellos que más acusaron aquella presión… y otra vez Chan fue incapaz de hacer nada porque todo saliera bien, incapaz de hacer nada por cumplir su promesa, incapaz de evitar que otro de sus chicos se quedara atrás.

 

Por eso Felix fue eliminado y, de la misma forma que MinHo se culpabilizaba y creía que no era lo suficiente bueno para estar con ellos, Felix también lo hizo y el maltrecho corazón de Chan se volvió a romper.

 

¿Por qué había hecho esa estúpida promesa en verano? ¿Por qué les había dado a todos falsas esperanzas de que acabarían juntos cumpliendo todos sus sueños? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido para pensar que aquello era lo correcto y que todo iba a salir realmente bien? Debido a eso las expectativas de aquellos chicos habían crecido, su confianza en él se había elevado y Chan los había decepcionado de una manera inimaginable porque por su culpa, por no haber podido cumplir su promesa, ya no solo era uno, sino dos chicos los que había perdido.

 

Stray Kids. El nombre del grupo que todos habían consensuado. Aquel nombre que los representaba tan bien porque todos habían estado perdidos hasta que finalmente se habían encontrado entorno a él y por fin habían encontrado su camino… aquel camino que poco a poco se estaba desbaratando ante sus ojos y él sin poder hacer nada.

 

Pero aun así, Chan no quería rendirse. Chan no quería que nada del esfuerzo que MinHo y Felix habían realizado fuera en vano. Chan no quería que ninguno más de sus chicos fuera eliminado y, sobretodo, Chan quería volver a ver a sus miembros sonreír y no llorar casa segundo porque la marcha de Felix los había hecho a todos desdichados.

 

Porque si la marcha de MinHo había dejado un hueco vacío que no podían llenar, la marcha de Felix había hecho que ese hueco se hubiera expandido y se hubiera convertido en un gran agujero negro que se los estaba tragando desde el interior.

 

Y Chan no quería que aquello siguiera de esa forma, no lo quería porque aunque todos trataran de aparentar que estaban bien, ninguno lo estaba y su papel como líder era apoyarlos a todos y hacer que todos estuvieran bien, solucionar sus problemas… pero aquel problema no era algo que realmente pudiera solucionar con solo hablarlo con ellos, porque él mismo se sentía incapaz de aceptar que las eliminaciones hubieran ocurrido en primer lugar, porque él mismo sentía que en cualquier momento se abriría la puerta de la casa que todos compartían o de la sala de ensayo en la que pasaban demasiadas horas como para que fuera sano y por ella aparecerían MinHo y Felix como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

Le había dicho a Felix que no lo iba a dejar atrás, que nunca lo dejaría atrás y que podía contar con él siempre. Se lo había prometido mientras ambos lloraban en la sala de ensayo, rodeados por los demás miembros de Stray Kids, que igualmente lloraban por aquella pérdida, porque ninguno quería que Felix se fuera cuando aún no se habían repuesto de la ausencia de MinHo. Chan se lo había prometido, le había prometido que no lo abandonaría a su suerte… y no iba a dejar que aquella promesa fuera rota también, no iba a dejar que sus chicos dejaran de confiar en él, no iba a dejar que otra vez les rompieran el corazón de esa manera.

 

Había hecho demasiadas promesas y no había podido cumplirlas… pero no quería que fuera así. No. Él siempre había cumplido las promesas que había hecho, nunca había dejado que sus palabras que había dicho para darles confianza a sus chicos acabaran siendo el motivo por el que éstos fueran desgraciados.

 

ChangBin y JiSung, con los que había formado 3RACHA, los dos chicos con los que mejor se entendía. WooJin, el único miembro de su edad con el que podía hablar sin tener que contenerse, sin tener que cohibirse y ocultar sus sentimientos, mantener su imagen de líder confiable. SeungMin, aquel chico encantador que notaba las ausencias mucho más que los demás y que se lamentaba de no poder haber ayudado a los chicos porque él mismo era incapaz de mantenerse sereno. HyunJin,  quien normalmente no se mostraba ante los demás débil y quien había acabado abriéndose a él en pocas ocasiones, cuando realmente lo necesitaba. MinHo y Felix, quienes a pesar de haberlo dado todo de sí mismos no habían podido seguir adelante junto a ellos. Y JeongIn, el pequeño JeongIn al que siempre quería proteger de cualquier mal que pudiera ocurrirle pero finalmente no había podido salvarlo de todo aquello. A todos ellos los había decepcionado, pidiéndoles que creyeran en él, que confiaran en él, les había prometido que todo saldría bien y no había podido cumplir esa promesa.

 

Sin embargo, Chan no iba a dejar a nadie atrás.

 

Quizás fuera imposible, quizás era de locos… o quizás no lo era, porque ni de lejos el trabajo en equipo que tenían en aquellos momentos se parecía a lo que habían mostrado al principio. No. Ahora con los ánimos tan bajos que tenían todos ellos era imposible que mostraran todo su potencial… si tan solo pudiera mover los hilos suficientes, quizás podría cumplir todas las promesas que les había hecho a aquellos chicos, a sus chicos.

 

Sí… quizás todavía fuera posible cumplirlas.

**Author's Note:**

> —He escrito esta historia sin saber justo después del capítulo nueve de Stray Kids, cuando aparecen MinHo y Felix de nuevo y se les da la oportunidad de volver a formar parte del grupo. No sé qué pasará al final, no lo sé, pero de verdad que espero que mis niños puedan ser felices todos juntos porque no los había visto tan felices nunca, solo cuando han visto aparecer a MinHo y Felix por la puerta han sonreído de felicidad verdadera.  
> —Nine or Nothing. De verdad espero que todo salga bien y puedan estar todos juntos, cumpliendo sus sueños y llegando a lo más alto.


End file.
